1991_new_world_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
French colonies (Attempted nuclear war simulation)
French Pacific French Polynesia The French Federation of Polynesia (French: Fédération Française de la Polynésie), commonly known as French Polynesia (Polynésie Française) or simply Polynesia (Polynésie), and often abbreviated as FFP, is an island nation which spans across the eastern Pacific Ocean. None of them were nuked, but France was ruined. The FFP, along with the surrounding non-American held Pacific attols went completely unscathed. #Name - Polynésie française (French)/Pōrīnetia Farāni (Tahitian). #Language - French, American English, Latin American Spanish, Tahitian and French Creole. #Capital - Pape'ete. #Largest city- Faaa. #Population - 250,545 (175,565 natives and French ex-pats. The rest of the population are Americans, Mexicans, Panamanians and Colombians living in exile.). #Religion - Catholic. Palmyra Atoll and Kingman Reef were visited by explorers from the TTPI, American Samoa, Samoa, Fiji, remnant Hawaii and French Polynesia in 1976. 7 people that had formed 2 American yacht crews who were visiting Palmyra Atoll had stayed on the island after hearing about what had happened during a radio transmission from a passing Ecuadorian freighter. They were evacuated to French Polynesia in 1976. French Polynesia and the Wallis and Futuna Islands made contact in 1977. 32,851 people were planning to return to Panama, Mexico and Colombia in 2017 and will probably get to do so in 2018 or 2019. Clipperton Island Remote Clipperton Island was not nuked, but France was ruined. #Name - Île de Clipperton (Clipperton Island). #Language - N\A. #Capital - N\A. #Population - 6 Mexican meteorologists and 2 Mexican border guards. #Religion - N\A. The FFP informally annexed the uninhabited Clipperton Island in 1972, but Mexico then peacefully annexed the uninhabited Clipperton Island in 1984 with out contest after the FFP found a small Mexican weather station on it in 1983. A Hawaiian fishing boat arrived in 1994 and a Australian patrol boat arrived in 1996, but they did not claim or settle it. Pitcairn Islands It was not nuked, but the UK was ruined. #Name - Pitcairn Islands. #Language - 15 English, 2 Tahitian, 2 Panamanian Spanish and 2 Pitkern\Pitcairnese #Capital - N\A. #Population - About 15 'cannibalistic savages'. #Religion - About 10 'Seventh-day Adventist' and about 5 'Roman Catholics'. The remote island nation was not a target, but was immediately and inevitably cut off from the rest of the world for several years. A lost Panamanian fishing boat and a Hawaiian yacht arrived about a month after Doomsday and told the locals of what they knew, which was not much. The 8 fishermen and 6 yachtsmen then stayed. Another lost Hawaiian yacht arrived about a month after the war ans the 4 crew-members stayed until there rescue by the Cook Islands in 1968. As fuel and supplies quickly run out; chaos, tribal warfare, child sex-abuse and cannibalism soon engulfed the island. The population stood at 62 in 1967. A Cook Islander scouting party found 16 "cannibalistic savages" in 1968 and a Chilean team found 8 "cavemen types" in 1970. Later emigration took it's toll with 8 lucky people leaving Pitcairn in favor of settling in Tahiti in 1983. They said the island was gripped by "starvation and tribal warfare". French Polynesia was alarmed by what they heard and sent a ship six months later with supplies like food, dry-board, hand tools and medicine. The supplies were left on the blood-stained beach and were never used by the natives. An Australian patrol boat arrived in 1996, but they found no one, nor did they claim or settle the island. It was finally annexed by French Polynesia in 1997 and an estimated 15 "savage cannibals" were found and violently suppressed. They had claimed the near by and uninhabited islands of Henderson, Sandy, Oeno and Ducie since 1962, but French Polynesia had de facto and de jur annexed them in 1987. Pitkern is a creole language based on eighteenth-century English and Tahitian. Pitkern is closely related to Norfuk spoken on Norfolk Island, where some descendants of the mutineers subsequently settled. New Caledonia None of them were nuked, but France was ruined. #Name - New Caladonia #Language - French, Kanak, Australian English, ʻUvean, Futunan and French Creole. #Capital - Nouméa #Population - 257,267 natives, ex-pat French and Polynesians. 2,500 Australian refugees. #Religion - Catholic and Protistant Christians. New Caledonia (French:' Nouvelle-Calédonie') consists of the main island of Grande Terre, the Loyalty Islands, the Chesterfield Islands, the Belep archipelago, the Isle of Pines, and a few remote islets. The Chesterfield Islands are in the Coral Sea. Locals refer to Grande Terre as Le Caillou ("the pebble"). The population consists of a mix of Kanak people (the original inhabitants of New Caledonia), people of European descent (Caldoches and Metropolitan French), Polynesian people (mostly Wallisians), and Southeast Asian people, as well as a few people of Pied-Noir and Maghreban descent. Wallis and Futuna Islands None of them were nuked, but France was ruined. #Name - Wallis and Futuna Islands. #Language - French, Uvean and Futunan. #Capital - Mata-Utu #Largest city- #Other cities- #Population - 15,475 #Religion - Catholic. #Leader- #Deputy leader- #Ethic Groups- They survived fairly well due to local fishing, coconuts, clams, conchies and tropical fruits in the time after WW3. French Polynesia and the Wallis and Futuna Islands made contact in 1977. Contact was also made with the Trust Territory of the Pacific Islands in 1977. French Caribbean None of them were nuked, but France was ruined. French Antilles The French Antilles included since 1801: Guadalupe, Martinique and Saint Martin. #Name - French Antilles. #Language - French and French Creole. #Capital - Pointe-à-Pitre #Biggest city- Fort-de-France #Other cities- Marigot (Saint Martin) and Grand-Bourg (Guadeloupe). #Population - 845,547 #Religion - Catholic, plus a few Voodoo users and agnostics. #Leader- #Deputy leader- They survived fairly well due to local fishing, coconuts, clams, conchies and tropical fruits in the time after WW3. French Guiana #Name - French Guiana. #Language - French and French Creole. #Capital - Cayenne #Population - 88,000 #Religion - Catholic. #President- Rodolphe Alexandre It received aid from Brazil between 1962 and 1966 to compensate for the loss of it's colonial masters. Réunion None of them were nuked, but France was ruined. #Name - Réunion. #Language - French and Réunion Creole. #Capital - Saint-Denis #Population - 588,000 #Religion - Catholic and some Hindus #President- N\A Farming, furniture making and fishing are major business, but have not reached their full potential yet. Bassas da India #Name - Bassas da India. #Language - French and Réunionese Creole #Capital - N\A. #Population - 2 Réunionese border guards. #Religion - Catholic. Europa Island #Name - Europa Island. #Language - French and Réunionese Creole #Capital - N\A. #Population - 2 Réunionese border guards. #Religion - Catholic. Glorioso Islands #Name - Glorioso Islands #Language - French and Réunionese Creole #Capital - Guano City (which covers about 20% of the island). #Population - 152 Réunionese phosphate and guano diggers. #Religion - Catholic Phosphate and guano digging stopped in late 1962, but restarted in 1972. Juan de Nova Island #Name - Juan de Nova Island. #Language - French and Réunionese Creole #Capital - N\A. #Population - 2 Réunionese border guards. #Religion - Catholic. Tromelin Island The French scientists fled to Réunion a few days after the war had happened, but returned after a few weeks. #Name - Tromelin Island #Language - French, Réunionese Creole and Malagasy. #Capital - Tromelin City covers 80% of island, thus it is all one city (New Paris, New Sedan and New Verdun are the 3 districts). A total of of the island 90% is now built on if you count the airstrip and small dockyard. #Population -142 French, 18 mixed-race, 7 Malagasy and 5 Réunionese. #Religion - Catholic. Fishing became a small, but important business on the island since 1980. French Antarctic Territories The French Antarctic Territories include the remote islands of Crozet and Kerguelen. They were integrated parts of the French Republic, though a research station on Kerguelen (Port-aux-Français) represented the only human presence there (Kerguelen Island, Îlots des Apôtres, Île aux Cochons and Île des Pingouins, Île Saint-Paul, Diego Ramírez Islands, Crozet Islands and Île Amsterdam). Adélie Land is the French Antarctic zone. None of them were nuked, but France was ruined. Kerguelen Islands The Kerguelen Islands (/ˈkɜːrɡəlɛn/ or /ˈkɜːrɡələn/; in French Îles Kerguelen but officially Archipel des Kerguelen, pronounced: kɛʁɡeˈlɛn), also known as the Desolation Islands (Îles de la Désolation in French), are a group of islands in the southern Indian Ocean constituting one of the two exposed parts of the mostly submerged Kerguelen Plateau. It was claimed by Réunion Island in 2009. #Name - French Antarctic Territories. #Language - French until evacuation. #Capital - Port-aux-Français (abandoned in 1974, but reactivated between 1985 and 1995.). #Population -38 survivors, 47 others had starved to death since 1962. The remaining 38 were evacuated to a by then flourishing La Réunion in 1974. 18 S. Africans, 12 Australians, 8 Réunionie, 8 Malagasy and 8 Mauritians between 1985 and 1995. #Religion - Catholic (French era). Crozet Islands The Crozet Islands (French: Îles Crozet; or, officially, Archipel Crozet) are a sub-antarctic archipelago of small islands in the southern Indian Ocean. They form one of the five administrative districts of the French Southern and Antarctic Lands. It was claimed by Réunion Island in 2009. #Name - Crozet Islands #Language - French until evacuation. #Capital - N\A. #Population -5 survivors, 2 others had starved to death since 1962. The remaining 5 were evacuated to a by then flourishing La Réunion in 1974. #Religion - Catholic. Adélie Land The scientists fled the French Antarctic and went to to Kerguelen Islands a few days after the war had started. #Name - Adélie Land #Language - N\A. #Capital - N\A #Population - 0 #Religion - 0 Handy conversion table site *http://www.metric-conversions.org/area/acres-to-square-miles.htm Category:Attempted nuclear war simulation Category:Nukes Category:Warfare Category:WWIII Category:WW3 Category:World War 3 Category:Cold War Category:Fiction Category:Antarctica Category:Colonies Category:Deaths Category:Islands Category:France Category:Cape Verde Category:French colonies Category:French Empier